Modern collaboration systems often provide virtual “personal meeting rooms” which can be assigned to individuals for their own (business) use. These rooms are dedicated to a single owner (even if the underlying resources are shared) so the owner does not have to schedule room use with server resources. The resources that support the virtual meeting room appears to be dedicated to the meeting room owner. Thus, it is common for a virtual meeting room owner to plan meetings back-to-back in his/her virtual meeting room.
A modicum of security is provided in that meetings do not start until the room owner joins and provides a password or other sort of secret to unlock and open the room. Once the owner is connected/logged into the virtual meeting room, others can join the meeting room without constraint. This can be a problem because meetings often run beyond their scheduled end time, and invitees to the next meeting in the personal meeting room will join the meeting in progress, causing confusion and possibly hearing/seeing information not intended for them.